


Memories of Him, Memories of You

by DreamyDiamond



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Game: Kingdom Hearts III, Kingdom Hearts III Spoilers, Post-Canon, Sea Salt Family (Kingdom Hearts)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23921008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamyDiamond/pseuds/DreamyDiamond
Summary: After hearing the sacrifice Riku's replica made for her, Naminé finally decides to confess some long harbored feelings.
Relationships: Naminé/Riku (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Memories of Him, Memories of You

**Author's Note:**

> I finally have an AO3 and what better waaay to celebrate than with my kingdom hearts OTP? This takes place past kingdom hearts 3. There's one spoiler but its a little vague

“You're not him.”

The words were quietly mumbled, almost to herself, but Riku did look up at Namine’s words.

“Him?” Riku raised a brow in confusion.

Namine looked up at the silver haired boy, nervously fiddling with her new braid that went over her shoulder. 

“I-I mean. The other Riku. Your replica.” A slightly tense quiet laid over the two at the mention of their recently parted friend. Just as quickly as the Replica had laid himself in Riku's heart, he quickly was gone, sacrificing his existence so Namine could have her own.

Riku only felt it right that the replica’s old flame should know of his sacrifice, and Namine had taken it seemingly well at the time. Perhaps she wasn't quite over him as Riku was led to believe?

Namine looked to the side, lost in her own thought while Riku moved closer to her in concern. They were sitting at the beach on Destiny Islands, waiting for the sun to set.

“He was the first source of anything close to kindness I had gotten from my time with the Organization, but it felt… Wrong.” Namine looked ahead at the shoreline as she spoke, her eyes clouded with memories and sadness.

Riku frowned, wanting immediately to dispute that the witch deserve anything less than kindness. Through the years he knew her, despite Namine's traumatic experiences of manipulation, she had always kept a gentleness that Riku respected. It almost made him forgot that she was originally the Nobody to the spunky Kairi he knew from childhood.

DiZ- or, Ansem- had always insisted that Roxas and Namine couldn't actually feel like a whole human being, but Riku never fully believed him. Not when he saw Namine's resolve to fix her mistakes, the sadness and regret she showed, the rarest but most beautiful smiles and even laughs that he cherished-

Riku mentally shoved away that thought so he could pay attention to what Namine was saying. He hoped his cheeks weren't as pink as they felt warm…

“That Riku had memories of us being together since kids. And as such, he cared about me deeply.” Namine quietly recounted Larxene praising her handiwork. “But even the one source of kindness that I had gotten then was… Fake and forced upon him.”

Just like the memories she had given to Sora, they had only produced fake feelings for a fake girl all to just hurt him in the end. Namine inwardly grimaced at the thought before looking back up to Riku, who was patiently listening this whole time. When she was back in Radiant Gardens and Riku had arrived to take her to the Islands, Namine was so happy to just see Riku's eyes instead of a black cloth hiding them away. They were a lovely shade of teal.

“I tried to accept it, but I couldn't bring myself to. I still knew that despite my own feelings, the positive ones that Sora and Riku gave me weren't true. They were lies mixed with memories of Kairi. And… I hated myself for it. For what I did to Sora and Riku.”

Namine swallowed the lump of guilt in her throat, willing herself to not cry. She knew that Sora could never bear no ill will to her, despite what she was forced to do. It was comforting to her, but at the same time she felt it as a kindness she didn't deserve even after all these years.

“But... then you arrived, Riku.”

Riku tilted his head. “That's a good thing, right?” He couldn't help but lightly tease despite the heavy matter.

Namine giggled and Riku's heart soared as she playfully nudged her shoulder into his broader arm. “O-Of course! At first, I just wanted to help you as a way to further atone but when you were able to differentiate me from Kairi, I… It was the first time I realized I actually was a separate being from her.”

As Namine spoke, she looked down at her hands. When they first met, Riku always found it a rare sight to not see her sketchbook or at least a crayon in them. Whether it was DiZ's will for her to work nonstop to resurrect Sora from his slumber or her iron will to help one of her very few friends, the lines blurred. Riku tried to not dwell on the thought for too long.

“It didn't stop there, however. Even if I was being used by DiZ at the time, I was still glad to work with you. You were a major thing for me to look forward to at the time. Our friendship was- is! Really important to me.” Her pale face flushed pink as she spoke, sneaking a look to see how Riku was reacting. It was sometimes hard to tell since he wasn't nearly as expressive as his friends. However… was he smiling?

A nervous giggle escaped Namine's lips, looking away again in embarrassment. Riku swore he never saw someone so ethereal and gorgeous, despite her harsh life.

“But what I'm trying to get at is… You are different from that Riku. You have your own memories of different people that you've experienced things with. And…” Namine shyly put a hand down in the small space between them, a silent offer. “I want to make my own memories with you.”

Riku's eyes widened, his face slightly rosy as his light blue eyes locked with Namine's cobalt ones. There was that determined glint in them again, he was starting to really like this confident side of Namine. The Keyblade Master gave her a smile and placed his own hand on top her delicate pale one.

“I couldn't have said it better myself, Namine.”

A small excited gasp escaped from Namine's lips at the touch, her face reddening. Riku couldn't help but chuckle at the adorable sight.

“But, I already do have memories of you, y'know.”

Namine's head tilted in confusion. Riku smoothly took the blonde's hand in hers, gauging her reaction. When he saw that Namine didn't draw back or look uncomfortable, he spoke.

“I have memories of you giving your all to rectify things that weren't your fault. Memories of you doing all you can to help Sora, not to mention a very vivid memory of you saving me. And I know that the others are excited to make more memories with you as well.” Riku gently cupped Namine's cheek with a gloved hand. It was a bolder move, considering Namine wasn't used to physical affection (or most affection at all) but Riku was happy that she didn't stop him.

“You need to give yourself more credit. Yes, you had a hand in doing wrong, but you've always found a way to make things right and then some.” It was a quality that Riku admired in her as well as understood. When Sora was asleep after his memory was tampered with, Riku was ready to throw his own life down to rectify what he had done to him and Kairi.

Namine stared for a minute at the taller man before she finally placed her own hand over Riku's. “You're one to talk. You gave in to darkness again for Sora.” She was smiling, but this time it was a genuine one that reached her now slightly teary eyes.

Riku looked off to the side, slightly embarrassed at and ashamed at the mention. “I was just-”

“Doing what I had to.” Namine finished with him, raising a brow. Ah, yeah, she's Kairi's Nobody, all right. Riku could tell that sass from a mile away and blindfolded.

Riku couldn't help but chuckle as Namine quickly pulled him in for a hug. She nestled into his chest while he rested his face in her hair. The two stayed there for a moment, the gesture alone speaking more than words could ever dare to.

“Thank you, Riku.”

“Thank you, Namine.”

~*~*~

Hiding behind a rock, Xion, Roxas, and Axel watched the new couple. As they slid back into their hiding spot, Xion pumped her arm in victory.

“I TOLD you she would make the first move!”

Axel whined as he crossed his arms. “Are you kidding me?! I for sure thought lover boy was going to!”

“She could honestly do better, if you ask me.” Roxas snipped, snickering. “Looks like next ice cream trip is on you, Axel!”

Axel leaned against the boulder, letting out a childish whine to the glee of his younger friends. “Nooo…!”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! A good way to reach out to me is my Tumblr, same username as here. ^u^


End file.
